Not Just A Word
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles for my Story Roses are Red.


_Ok guys I just got the idea to do this. It's kinda like a random word generator but more like random phrase/quote/saying/song generator. So Anyhoo its for BH and my OC Rose. Anyhoo enjoy! And don't forget to review._

**(I) shou(l)d be (ove)r (you)…**

Father tells me to hate him, father tells me that he is a monster. Lucy says he is too. She says that it is a sin. Hicks says that I am foolish, he tells me its wrong. Priestess says he is no longer the man they once knew. That he has been twisted into something evil. Why is it that when everyone says I should be over him, I still whisper, "I love you."

**It is a rare man that appreciates the perfection of a rose…**

He says I'm perfect, he calls me beautiful. It is so strange that I don't see what he sees. What is perfection? He says it's me. When I smile he tells me that if I stood in a field of roses all the flowers would look dull. He says that my flaws do not bother him. When I say no ones perfect, he replies 'A rose though it may have thorns, is still more beautiful than all the other flowers that don't have them.'

**Life is a rose, beware the thorns…**

"Life is hard."

"Life may start out hard, but it gets easier for most people."

"Then I guess I'm one of the few, where it doesn't."

"It may seem that way now, but I promise it will get easier."

"How can you promise that?"

"Sometimes if you want the rose, you have to brave the thorns."

**Our eyes are placed in front because it is more important to look forward than to look back…**

He killed my parents, tortured my sister and I. He has killed countless people and done terrible things. He has committed worse sin than any priest could think of. He has gone against god and broken his vow of chastity by falling in love with me. He has betrayed his friends and his brothers. He has done such terrible things. And despite all of that, I only seem to see the good in the man standing before me. His stupid grin, his beautiful golden eyes, the courage, the loyalty. I see only that which others do not. They are so focussed on the past and do not bother to see what good has changed in him.

**Roses are red, violets are blue, love never crossed my mind until I met you…**

I have never been in love before. All the guys back home always called me pretty; they'd give me flowers and ask for a dance. But I'd always say 'maybe some other time'. I never had any interest in love. Men would ask me to parties, ask me out for dinner, and offer to carry my burden. I'd always say 'thanks but no'. Guys would smile at me, wink and grin, but I'd never smile back, not really. Eventually they began to call me the unwinnable prize. I was the ultimate challenge. So many had tried and failed to win my heart. Its not that I was too good for them, I just was never interested in that kind of thing. Its seems that I began to believe that I was just meant to be a looker, don't touch just look. I didn't think I was beautiful, but everyone always said I was. I hated it when they did; I began to get annoyed with all men. So you can imagine when Lucy and Hicks started to have a thing, I was very watchful. I began to believe that all men only wanted a woman for her beauty and for her body. I would never even smile at a guy no matter how 'good lookin' he was. I thought love was just a word. But from the first moment I looked into his eyes I knew that I was wrong. He gave love a meaning. Suddenly I found myself smiling, at the only man I'd ever show my heart to. I found what it meant to give someone your heart. Truth is love had never really crossed my mind, until the day I met him…

**Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why it is called the present…**

If I focus on the past, it will make it hard to love him. Yes he has done terrible things but we've all done things we're not proud of. And that's all history now. None of us can see the future; I don't know what is going to happen or where our choices will bring us. I only know that we will fight the storm together. Whether it is with him, having no idea how we are gonna do this, or with my father and the other priests fighting a war against the very man I love. I don't know the outcome it doesn't look good from here, but hey I could be wrong, after all it is a complete mystery. There is one thing that I am sure of; we have today, this moment. God hath given us the gift of now, and I will cherish it, every moment of now I get to spend with him, or with the people I hold most dear.

**No matter how hard you try the earth wont stop spinning for you so its probably best to just go with what's meant to be…**

How can something be so wrong to them but be so right to me? Father is yelling at me, he says that I am wrong to love whom I love. He tells me that I need to stop, that I need to stay away from him. And I tell him that asking me to stop loving is like asking the earth to stop spinning.

_Hope you liked it! Tell me if you want me to do more! But I need saying/quote suggestions!_


End file.
